Water from lakes, rivers and other natural water bodies may contain microorganisms which must be neutralized (removed, killed and/or rendered non-reproducible) to render the water potable or useful for some other purpose. Examples of microorganisms which may be present in water from natural sources include bacteria such as campylobacter, cryptosporidium, escherichia coli (E-coli), salmonella and shigella. These microorganisms may cause cholera, diarrhea and other illnesses in persons who consume water in which they thrive if the water is not properly sanitized before consumption. Therefore, various techniques have been used to render natural water or other liquid potable or useful for some other purpose by neutralizeneutralizing harmful microorganisms from the water.
A UV liquid treatment system which utilizes ultraviolet radiation to neutralize microorganisms in water or other liquid, is adaptable to a variety of liquid treatment systems and can be easily maintained may be desirable for some applications.